1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a sound source playing apparatus for compensating an output sound source signal, and a method of compensating a sound source signal output from a sound source playing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increase in the use of sound apparatuses, e.g., personal music players, an increase in the number of aged people, and the exposure of the populace to a noisy environment, the population of the hearing impaired has increased. A hearing test may be performed by observing the reaction of a user who hears a pure tone whose frequency and amplitude vary.